Odds & Chances
by sapphirenian
Summary: What are the odds of you falling in love with your teacher? With your teacher falling in love with you? Unfortunately, you will never know until you make a leap and take that one chance. Damon/Elena. AH or Not. :)


**Prologue**

"Forbes?"

"Present!"

"Gilbert?"

No one answered.

"Gilbert? Elena Gilbert?" the professor called. He finally looked up at the whole class, searching for this particular student.

"Where the hell is Elena?" hissed Caroline to Bonnie.

"I don't know," whispered Bonnie, worry etching her face.

The professor looked down on his sheet once more and continued his run down.

"Matt?" asked Caroline, turning her face to the said man.

"I don't know. I haven't seen Jeremy, too," he answered, shaking his head.

"Ugh! Elena's never late. And on the first day, no less!"

"Maybe something happened," reasoned Bonnie.

"She could have called us!" retorted Caroline. "What if this professor gives us a quiz or something? Elena's going to hate not being able to take it."

"No, I don't think so..." said Bonnie, glancing at the door.

"Well, she doesn't know we have a new teacher, Bon."

The professor finally finished his roll call on his students and proceeded to write down his name on the board.

"Good morning, everyone. As I'm your new professor this year, we'll be changing some rules," he said after he faced his students once more. "As a start, let's have a quiz, shall we? Just to let our brains warm up for this school year."

The three students whispering with each other a while ago glanced back at the door longingly before reaching down for their bags in search of a paper. They all hoped against hope that their friend would magically appear out of thin air, in time for their quiz.

Elena was having difficulty running from the parking lot towards the hallways. Of all the days that Jeremy would be waking up late, he chose their first day of class? And then she had to drag him to make him hurry up. What the hell is wrong with her brother today?

She frowned to herself, keeping her pace and her balance. She's still kind of lucky as her first class is Ms. Johnson. She would never take late as a big deal as long as they performed well in her class.

However, the moment she entered Physics Class, she did a double take. Did she enter the wrong classroom? 'Cause there's a man sitting on Ms. Johnson's desk; a handsome man if she might add, even with his head bowed down. But her eyes had to drift away from him towards her friends who were busy looking down on some paper. She didn't notice that this person at the front raised his head and saw her frozen position. Before she could seat down beside her friends and ask them what is going on, she heard a voice that made her stop dead in her tracks. Again.

"Elena Gilbert, I presume?" said the man behind the desk, raising his eyebrows.

Elena turned and saw that every one in her class, including the man on Ms. Johnson's desk, was looking right at her. She looked at the man and was suddenly drawn to the depth of his icy blue eyes. And even though they were far from each other, she couldn't help but get lost in those eyes. There was something mysterious about him, not to mention, the coldness she felt staring at his orbs.

She was pulled back into reality when she heard him calling her name again.

"Ms. Gilbert, you may sit down," he announced, returning to his planner.

"Quiz," mouthed Matt at her, indicating the paper that they were all busy with.

Elena only took one step forward before he looked up again with raised eyebrows, silently asking why she was trying to approach him. She was startled, confused as to how he managed to sense her presence easily.

"Uhm, I would just like to have a questionnaire for the quiz," she said, smiling a little. Her gaze dropped down to a set of papers on his left side.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Ms. Gilbert," the man answered unapologetically, "I forgot to inform you that you can't take the quiz."

Elena's eyes went wide and without thinking, she blurted, "What? Why not?"

"You see, it would be inappropriate for you to take this quiz since you were already late for my class. I also doubt you could answer those questions in such a short amount of time," he said without batting an eye.

"Excuse me?!" said Elena with incredulity. How dare he judge her capabilities?!

"Please take your seat, Ms. Gilbert," the man said in a monotonous tone.

She's not backing down without a fight; this is her grade that they are talking about. "Try me. Let me answer that quiz with whatever time I have left."

"Take your seat, Ms. Gilbert," he repeated. This time, it was with authority and finality.

Hearing the way he spoke, Elena turned around and walked to her seat beside Caroline. She slumped down on it, not believing what was happening on her first day of the school year.

**A/N:** This may sound crazy but I really don't have a decent plotline for this story. Still trying to make a chronology of events... so please bear with me if there will be chapters that don't have any sense at all.

**A/N:** Also, would you want the characters to be All Human or would it be much more exciting if they are all supernatural beings (based from the show)?


End file.
